Nobody's Chosen
by Scaff
Summary: He was looking for his friend but found the red head chosen. But what does the chosen have in mind for him, a Nobody? Literally! shounen-ai, KH and ToS Crossover, RoxasXZelos
1. Stolen

**Ah ha ha! What is this? A crossover?! Between Kingdom Hearts II and Tales of Symphonia?! Dun dun duuun!!**

**Actually, I had a really hard time deciding where to put it. Should it be in Tales of Symphonia, or should it be in Kingdom Hearts? Even though it's through Roxas's POV, I decided to put it in Tales of Symphonia because 1) it takes place in Tethe'alla, 2) my friends said to put it in Tales of Symphonia and 3) I know the Tales of Symphonia people better! XD I know you guys are nice and won't bite, but I'm not so sure about Kingdom Hearts. Hmmm...**

**Anyway, first, a warning! First of all, THIS FANFIC MAY HAVE SPOILERS FOR BOTH GAMES. You have been warned. Secondly, THIS FANFIC IS SLIGHTLY ON CRACK. This probably wouldn't actually happen if Roxas went to Tethe'alla, but I felt like it. XD Thirdly, THIS FANFIC WILL HAVE THE MAIN PAIRING OF ROXAS AND ZELOS. Yes, it's shounen-ai/yaoi/whatever you want to call it. I know that some people don't like those kinds of fanfics, and that's perfectly OK.**

**Disclaimer Sora, come over here!  
Sora: Scaff doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Tales of Symphonia. If she did, Demyx would have more scenes in Kingdom Hearts II.**

* * *

"So, the superior wants me to go to 'Tethe'alla'?" Roxas asked skeptically. Axel nodded. Roxas narrowed his cerulean eyes. "And he thinks I'll have trouble getting there, so he sent you to come with me?" Axel grinned.

"Yup. I swear I'm not making it up this time. It'll be a little trickier to get to Tethe'alla because it's shadowed to another world," explained Axel. Roxas raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"What do you mean, 'it's shadowed to another world'?"

"It's intertwined to its sister world called 'Sylvarant'. S-y-l-v-a-r-a-n-t. Got it memorized? The two worlds affect one another, but they can't touch each other or are aware of the other's presence."

"That's so bizarre," Roxas commented.

"Yup. Now come on, you can make your own way there by yourself, right? Or do you need me to help you?"

"Don't treat me like a baby. I'll be fine!" Roxas reprimanded. Axel shrugged and swirled his hand in a circular motion. A dark portal suddenly emerged from the palm of his gloved hand. The midnight doorway seemed to have a dark pulse of unknown energy. The fiery nobody put up his hood and entered. Roxas bit his lip. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to follow Axel through his portal or make one by himself. He didn't make up his mind quick enough, however; Axel's portal swallowed itself and disappeared as if it was never there. Roxas sighed and concentrated all of his magic into his hand and summoned up a dark portal. It expanded until it was big enough for Roxas to walk through. The blond took a deep breath and entered the darkness. He took two steps and appeared in a grassy field. The sky was an endless blue and the sun shined down on a city to Roxas' left. It was tall and had a castle in the heart of the city. Surrounding it was a tall brick wall protecting it from enemies. Roxas looked around to see only a few animals around him. He groaned.

"Aw crap. Where's Axel?"

-- -- --

Roxas pouted. The city was larger that it looked from outside. People were everywhere, shopping around, talking or looking important as they walked to their destination. Despite the masses of people Roxas went by, he couldn't find Axel. The nobody looked at his outfit and sighed. Wearing a black cloak in the middle of the day was just a _little_ conspicuous. He wondered why the superior insisted on the uniform. It wasn't the most practical outfit as far as Roxas was concerned. People could easily identify him as 'the guy wearing all black!', the cloak was very hot and he often tripped on it if it was zipped down the whole way. Well… at least mud and dirt didn't show up easily on the black. Roxas continued to think about his uniform as he entered a clothing shop. His gloved hand slipped as he tried to turn to door knob. He sighed. Gloves were cool and all, but some things really were easier to do with bare hands. When he entered the shop, everyone looked at him. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked through the shits that were on sale. What he didn't like was that when people looked at him, he was a weirdo wearing all black. But when a taller member like Axel entered a room, people would get frightened. He was just a little too short to intimidate.

Roxas looked around at the store. It had pale yellow walls and around 20 different racks full of clothing. The store was playing some catchy background music. After people had gotten over what Roxas was wearing, they all went back to browsing. The store was a little small, but there were a lot of people inside. Roxas walked over to a rack that had no one looking at the clothing. It had a bunch of shirts with patterns on them. The nobody, to his surprise, found most of the shirts appealing to him. He mindlessly picked out a few when someone's voice startled him.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" Roxas turned around to see a retailer behind him.

"Would you like to try those on?" she asked, pointing to the pile of clothing that had accumulated on Roxas' arm.

"Yeah, okay." The lady nodded and led him to a change room. Roxas eyed her suspiciously and walked into the small room. He slipped off his gloves, kicked off his boots and un-zipped his jacket. He pulled off his black shirt and stood in the change room staring at his reflection in the mirror. Staring back at him was a shirtless 14 or 15 year old boy with blonde hair that was flipped up to the right. He had black pants on that clung onto his ankles firmly. Roxas slipped on a black and white checkered shirt and beige cargo pants over his black pants. He looked at his reflection and liked what he saw. However, the price tags were less appealing. His clothing was on sale for a grand total of over 7300 'gald'. He looked at what the superior gave him: 1000 gald. Crap. Well, it's not like anyone here actually knew him… Roxas slipped on his boots, tied his shirt around his waist and zipped up his jacket. The nobody slipped on his gloves and put up his hood. Roxas slipped through the store. He stole a glance at the retailer. Good, she was paying attention to someone else. If he had a heart, it would be thumping. Roxas held his breath and slipped out of the store.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!_

Roxas' cursed under his breath. The stolen clothing had tripped the alarm. All of the employees of the store spun around and started running towards Roxas. The nobody didn't take any extra time; he started to dash out of the store and into the Meltokio streets. Cries of, "Thief! Thief!!" echoed behind Roxas.

"Who?"

"The guy in black! Get him! He's a thief!!"

"Get that kid in black!"

Roxas cursed again. Stupid having to wear all black. He took a sharp right turn into a crowd of people. There were a few startled screams from the older women and shouts of "damn teenagers!" He slide to a stop and turned left into an alley. It smelt awful from dumpsters and urine. His luck ran out, and Roxas found himself at a dead end. He frantically looked around for a way out. Behind him he could hear the cries of people running after him. This couldn't end well. He didn't have enough time to create a portal; Roxas was still a newbie to the organization and wasn't very experienced. And even if he could, what if they followed him into it? That could only lead to more problems. Roxas looked at the brick wall. It wasn't too tall. Maybe if he climbed on a dumpster he'd be able to make his way over. He looked behind him so see someone running for him. The nobody jumped up the dumpster beside and with a fluid motion, maneuvered himself over the brick wall. He grinned, but then remembered that he wasn't the only person that could climb a dumpster. He let his shoulders drop and began sprinting once again. The alleyway had led him to a big open area. A city square, perhaps? Probably hundreds of people were around, talking loudly and walking aimlessly. Like a lightning bolt, Roxas dashed right into the crowd and took a turn left up some large stairs. There was a commotion and the people started talking quickly among themselves about "what was that?!" The nobody dashed up the stairs. He could still hear the calls of people behind him when suddenly he saw it. Red hair!! "That's gotta be Axel!" Roxas called. He smirked and ran faster towards the red blur. As he got closer, he noticed that Axel was… wearing pink? Is he pretending to be Marluxia? Roxas leaped behind Axel and grabbed his shoulders with his hands. "Axel, I finally found you!"

"Hmm?" The red head turned around and faced Roxas. Roxas' face dropped.

"Oh. You aren't Axel…"

"No, I'm not. You obviously don't know it, but I'm the great Zelos!" the red head said, flashing a smile. Roxas rolled his eyes. Who the hell did this guy think he was? The almighty one or something?

"There he is!!" Roxas turned around to see a group of people running towards him, only a few metres away. There was no where for Roxas to run. He was surrounded.

* * *

**So guys and gals. How'd you like that one? Love it? Hate it? See a mistake in it? REVIEW IT!! If you review, I'll give you a Demyx and Colette keychain. Come on, you know you want it. Click that little button that says go!!**


	2. Servant

**I must say, I'm really dissapointed. I only have 25 hits and 1 review. How sad is that? But anyway**

**MFJ: You are my heeero and my first reviewer! -gives the Demyx keychain to ya- I'm glad you're giving this a chance. :)**

**Discalimer Sora: Scaff doesn't own Tales of Symophonia or Kingdom Hearts. If she did, Axel would be a playable character.**

Roxas' eyes met the eyes of the angry group. He took a deep breath and took a step backwards, right into the stranger in pink. Crap! He turned his head around and looked up at the stranger. His blue eyes met his, and the stranger gave a smile. Then he put his attention to the group of people.

"Yo, what's up?" he asked casually.

"Z-Zelos! This little runt stole some very expensive clothing from our store!" a woman cried, "he's a thief!"

"Yeah, a thief!"

"He's probably from the slums!"

"Now, now everyone. Settle down here. Now what's this about this little blondie being a thief?" the pink stranger asked.

"Hey! Don't call me blond-"

"Hush," he instructed. Roxas reluctantly shut up.

"Like I said, that little ass stole clothing from our store!"

"Did you give him a chance to explain himself? Or did you just start chasing him?"

"Uhm, maybe?"

"I think maybe you didn't. This guy is a new servant of mine. He's from the country, so doesn't know the customs of the big city very well. I guess you guys just scared him, that's why he started running."

"H-he's _your_ servant, Chosen?" the employees asked horrified.

"Yes. And I must say that I'm a little disappointed in your actions towards him. Now, how much do I owe you?" the stranger asked.

"Uh, 7450 gald," one of the employees said. Zelos sighed and gave it to the employee. He accepted it sheepishly.

"Now, may I ask of you another favour?"

"What is it, Zelos?"

"Leave us alone," he commanded. The crowd nodded and scattered at once. Roxas stood in awe.

"How can you control of them like that? They all…"

"Respect me?"

"…fear you. I'm impressed."

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, kid, guess what?" he asked with a smile.

"What?"

"You owe me. Big time."

"What?!"

"You heard me. 7400 is a lot of gald. And I'm guessing you don't actually have that much gald, now do you?" Roxas pouted.

"You want me to work for you? Doing what?"

"Well, come to my house and I'll show you," he said with a wink. Then he reached out his arm. "My name is Zelos Wilder, and I'm the Chosen of mana. And you are?" Roxas cautiously shook his hand.

"I'm Roxas, number- er, I mean, and I'm not from around here. What exactly are you the chosen of?" Zelos started walking towards his home and Roxas followed.

"The Chosen of mana. You know, born with a cruxis crystal, the chosen of the cruxis, you know, the angels."

"Angels?" Roxas tilted his head. This world sure was a strange one.

"Wow, you really aren't from around here, are you? Well, yeah, cruxis basically the angels and such. They protect the Goddess Martel, I guess," Zelos said. He waved the topic off. Roxas noted that even though he was the chosen, he didn't seem to take it very seriously. The two of them started walking by huge and magnificent mansions. Roxas stared at them with awe. Their sheer size made Roxas seem so tiny and insignificant. He looked at Zelos. The man seemed to have serious gender issues. He had long red hair that was curly at the bottom and wore a long pink vest. A PINK vest. Not white, not black, not red, but PINK. "Uh… Zelos?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you wear pink?" Zelos looked at Roxas and stopped. He stared at Roxas straight in the eye and rose his eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong with pink?"

"No. It just doesn't seem very… _manly_, you could say," Roxas stated. The chosen laughed softly. Roxas narrowed his eyes at the chosen. It seemed like Zelos was mocking him.

"Roxas, let me tell you something. Real men wear pink."

"What the crap?"

"I'm serious! The ladies love it," Zelos said with a smile. Roxas raised an eyebrow. This guy? Popular with girls? How could he be when he looked like a girl? Roxas was about to ask when he suddenly heard a shriek.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!! MASTER ZELOS!!" Roxas looked around him and saw a girl in a very elaborate dress jump and tackle Zelos. Roxas' eyes widened at the sudden outburst from the girl. Zelos however, just had an amused smile on his face.

"Hello there, lady Emilie. How are you today?" he asked. She blushed.

"I'm fantastic now that I've finally found you!! Oh, who's this?" she asked, pointing at Roxas. The nobody instinctively jumped backwards. Zelos just laughed.

"Him? That's Roxas. He's a new servant for me. He has to repay a debt he owes to me," Zelos said. Emilie slide off of Zelos' back and took a step towards Roxas. She looked at his face and smiled.

"He's a cutie!" she exclaimed.

"Mhm, I know. Now my beautiful darling, I've got to go home and show Roxas around," Zelos explained. She blushed and walked off, waving goodbye to the two of them. Roxas stood a little confused and Zelos smiled at the girl. He then turned to Roxas and grinned.

"See? I told you I'm popular with the ladies," Zelos said. Roxas sighed.

"Alight, alright, I believe you," he said in defeat. Zelos smiled and looked up at the mansion in front of them. It had a beautiful golden gate and a garden with professionally cut hedges and magnificent flowers surrounding the pathway to the front door. Even the front door was magnificent; it had complex etchings in the sides of the double doors and polished brass handles. Roxas' mouth hung open in awe as he made his way to the front step. Zelos didn't notice, and casually unlocked the door. He pushed it open and lazily entered the main room. There were a few chairs made from exotic fabrics and beautiful vases on display on tall, elegant stands. The chosen sat himself down in a chair and slouched into it. He signaled with a flick of his wrist for Roxas to sit down in the other chair. The nobody cautiously slipped down into the chair. It felt soft and comfy. Much nicer than the hard rock chairs they had at Castle Oblivion. He took a mental note to ask for them when he got back.

"Now, let's get down to business," Zelos commanded. He leaned over in his chair and folded his fingers together. Zelos had a serious look on his face and frowned slightly. "Roxas, take off that jacket. Let's see these stolen clothes." Roxas could tell that he being serious, but he still didn't like the idea of someone telling him what to do. He reluctantly took off gloves and laid them on the arm rest. Then he unzipped the jacket. He slipped it out from under him and also placed it on the arm rest. There was a sudden gleam in Zelos' eye.

"Mmm… that simply won't do."

"What? What won't do? What's wrong?"

"When you stole those clothes ink spurted from the anti-theft device thingy." Roxas looked down at his shirt and pants to see that they were ruined by huge ink stains. Roxas groaned. All of that commotion was for nothing?!

"The good news is that you have a very slender body, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's almost… feminine," Zelos noted. Roxas jolted. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. The nobody frowned in a flustered state.

"Wh-what does that have to do with anything, anyway?!"

"Don't fret now, my little Roxas. It's good news."

"…?"

"You see, how you're gonna pay back your debt is to help me out. I have to go to a party a week from now, and I have to learn how to ballroom dance. Ballroom dancing, however, involves a partner. That's where you come in."

"Oh… god no!! You don't mean-"

"That's right!" Zelos said with a smile, "you're going to be my female partner."

**So, what did you guys think of this one? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! I know you're reading this. Don't you dare hit that 'back' button. Click that little go button instead and get a free Xemnas or Mithos/Yggdrasil keychain!**


	3. Bathrooms

**I'm doooone! Oh man. This chapter was fuuun to write!! **

**Reviews rock my socks!  
Aquadragonsayian: Haha, poor Roxas is right.  
KamaraKitsune: Aww, don't worry. Roxas will be okay. I think. Heh... heh... -gives keychain-**

**And come on you guys? ONLY 2 REVIEWS?! Please, please! I know we can do better than that. :)**

**Disclaimer Sora: Scaff doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Tales of Symphonia. If she did, Roxas would have a bigger part in Kingdom Hearts II.**

* * *

Roxas awoke a while later in a daze. He slowly let himself sit up. His head felt sore. Groggily, Roxas rubbed his head and felt a bump on it. What was that from? Roxas closed his eyes and tried to remember. Zelos had told him that he was going to be his dance partner and act as the girl. Roxas had jumped out of his seat and… what did he do next? Roxas frowned and tried to remember.

"_You're going to be my female partner."_

"_What?!" Roxas jumped out of his seat and dashed for the door. He slipped on the hard wood floor and fell into a tall man that was at the door. Roxas looked up at the older man. He looked like a gentleman, but not too brilliant._

"_Good job, Sebastian."_

"_Thank you, master Zelos."_

"_I… can't I find a different way to pay you back?" Roxas asked. Zelos looked around for a moment as he thought about it._

"_Mmm… no. This way is more fun!" Roxas lowered his center of gravity and got into a fighting position._

"_Then I'm leaving." Two keyblades suddenly appeared in Roxas' hands. He glared at Zelos, and then grinned. That pretty boy probably didn't know how to fight. Zelos sighed and unsheathed a sword that was concealed under his vest. He swung it downwards in a fluid motion and yelled, "Demon Fang!!" A shockwave erupted from the sword. Roxas blocked it with his black keyblade. Zelos used the time to perform a magic spell. "Aqua Edge!!" As water shot towards Roxas, Zelos pushed his sword to the ground and created another demon fang shockwave. Roxas used both of his keyblades to protect himself from the two attacks. Zelos dashed towards the nobody and kicked him in the arm. Roxas swiped his keyblade at Zelos who blocked it with his sword. With his other arm, Zelos…_

…did something. After that, Roxas couldn't remember anything. The nobody rubbed his head and got up. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a bathroom. There was a toilet and a large bathtub to his right. He was facing a beige wall with beautiful towels that sat on an elegant silver rack. He turned around where there was a sink and a mirror. Roxas gasped. In the mirror stood himself in nothing but his underwear. "What the hell?!"

"Ah ha! My dance partner has finally awaken." Roxas turned to the door where Zelos' voice came from. He pulled at the door knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me out of here!"

"Do you have your new attire on?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"In the bathtub is some clothing for you to wear. Unless you want to dance in your boxers," Zelos said. Roxas couldn't see Zelos, but he was sure that he was grinning. He walked over to the bathtub and looked inside it. Lying in the bathtub was an elegant black and white dress. Roxas cursed. Go out there in his underwear, or in the dress… He did _not_ want to wear the dress, but go out there in his underwear? He took a deep breath and picked up the dress. He might as well. The sooner he gets over with this, the sooner he can find Axel and go back to Castle Oblivion. He unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it. As he pulled it up and put his arms into the sleeves, he noticed that it was a little tight. Why did girls wear dresses when shirts and pants were so easy and comfortable? He reached down behind him and zipped up the dress. He pushed the zipper up. Once it reached the middle of his back, Roxas had to fiddle around with the zipper. It was proving to be much harder to zip up than it looked. He sighed as he finally zipped it up. God, zippers were _evil_. Then Roxas turned to the mirror to see how it looked. He was shocked. The dress fit him like a glove. The upper part was mostly white. It had short sleeves that gathered at the bottom to give the sleeves some 'poof'. The v-neck was laced with black. Underneath the chest was a corset that was the same white as the dress but laced with black. At the end of the corset the white part of the dress split and was drawn to the sides to show the black bottom of the dress. It hit the floor, and at the bottom it had beautiful white lace. Suddenly a voice snapped Roxas back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you need me to help you with the dress?"

"Oh. Um, it's okay. I've-" The door to the bathroom tore open and Zelos came in with a huge grin on his face. "Alright! Now let's help you get into that… oh… wow…" Zelos stared at Roxas. A few moments passed until Roxas sighed. "So, is it good enough for you?"

"I, it, uh, um… yes! I knew you'd look great in that dress," Zelos grinned. Roxas glared at the chosen.

"If I have to wear this ridiculous dress, then why don't you wear something a little fancier?"

"Who said I wouldn't be?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"So then… what now?"

"Sebastian will show you the ballroom while I get ready. And don't try getting away now. Sebastian is actually a skilled swordsman even though it doesn't look like it," Zelos explained. Then he took a step towards Roxas and held his jaw. The nobody felt his face go red as he looked up at Zelos. The chosen smiled at Roxas. "Besides," he said softly, "won't this be more fun?" He let go of Roxas and left him alone in the bathroom. He stood there awestruck for a few moments until he shook it off. What was wrong with his? Why did he let Zelos do that to him? He should've resisted. He normally would've. What's so different about this guy? Conflicting thoughts cluttered Roxas' head as he followed Sebastian down the beige hallway. On the walls were beautiful pieces of artwork. It was simple, but at the same time slightly dizzying. It didn't help Roxas sort out his thoughts, that's for sure. Sebastian's voice took Roxas back to reality.

"Here we are," he announced. The servant opened the wooden door to a large room with hardwood floors. Humongous windows let in the brilliant sunlight and showed off the backyard garden. The walls had elegant angels painted on it that extended up to the ceiling where an elaborate gold candelabrum hung. Roxas walked to the middle of the room and spun around, taking the sight in.

"Breath taking, isn't it?" asked Zelos. Roxas turned to see Zelos standing in the doorway. He wore a simple white tuxedo with a red rose pinned on it. His red hair was tied back into a tight braid. He looked like a true gentleman.

"Breath taking…" Zelos laughed softly and glided across the dance floor to Roxas. The chosen bowed to Roxas and extended his hand for him. He looked up into Roxas' eyes.

"May I have this dance?" Roxas felt his face go red again.

"Um, s-sure." He seemed confused at what to do next. Zelos smiled and with his left arm, took Roxas' hand and placed it on his own. Roxas felt stupid at his ignorance. Zelos shook his head as if he was reading the nobody's mind. He stood up and snapped his fingers. Sebastian nodded and turned on the instructional music. The dance had begun.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW it! PLEASE!! And if you do, you will recieve a free Axel and Lloyd keychain! SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! Click that little button that says go!**


	4. Colours

**Sorry this took so long! I went for Vacation. But I'm back!! And hurrah! 93 views on that last chapter!**

**Reviews keep fanfic going!  
KamaraKitsuia: XD I try to make it funny. I'm glad it's working. XD  
MFJ: Wow! I'm really happy that I'm changing your mind about these kinds of fics. It's makes me really happy to hear that. :) And yes, THE DRESS IS AWESOME. I've actually drawn it out on paper. Hmm.. I think it would make a good grad dress. XD**

**Disclaimer Sora: Scaff doesn't own anything. Not even her pencils. She stole them from her friends.**

* * *

"Wow… that was… hard…" Roxas managed to say between breaths. He had greatly underestimated how much skill, patience, grace and movement was used in dancing. He sat on a chair against the wall. The instructions started off extremely easy, and got more and more difficult until he couldn't take it anymore. Zelos was standing beside Roxas, taking deep breaths. Despite his fatigue, he was still smiling.

"Heh, that was a good workout, wouldn't you say, Blondie?" Roxas glared at the chosen.

"Hey! My name… is Roxas," Roxas growled. Zelos grinned and combed his fingers through the nobody's hair. Roxas winced slightly at the gesture.

"I like to give people nicknames. Just seems so much more personal, right? Your parents give you your real name. But people don't always like their parents. Or the parents don't like the kid… but your friends? You choose them, and they choose you. You both like each other. Ergo, friends give you a different name out of the bond you share."

"…" Roxas stayed quite. Zelos was being deep… and it actually made sense. It baffled Roxas. The chosen had seemed to be so carefree and stupid. But what he said… it didn't apply to Roxas. He wasn't a real person. He didn't have parents. His name was just shadowed to his somebody. He was nothing… yet Zelos gave him a different name. But what did it mean?

"…-ower together?" Roxas looked up at Zelos.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'do you want to take a shower together?'" Roxas felt his face go slightly red.

"Wh-what the hell? No!!" He quickly looked away from Zelos and hid his face. The chosen leaned to the side and looked at Roxas. Satisfied, he smiled and turned away.

"Sebastian will show you to the guest bathroom. Shower off quickly though; I have an event to go to in an hour and I'm bringing you along," Zelos instructed as he walked for the door. His footsteps echoed in the grand room.

"You, you can't expect me to go in a dress!" stuttered Roxas. The red head stopped, and Roxas could feel him grinning.

"Don't worry about that, Blondie. I'll let you borrow some of my clothes. I'm pretty sure I still have my clothes from when I was 13."

"I'm 15!!" Roxas cried out. Well, that was a lie. Technically, he wasn't even a year old. And he didn't really know how old his somebody was…

"Heh, okay, okay. I'm just saying that when I was 15, I was a little more filled out. Not nearly as feminine as you." Roxas sighed. There wasn't any use in fighting with him. Zelos walked out of the room, leaving Roxas alone with Sebastian.

"Follow me," said Sebastian. Roxas nodded and walked out of the ballroom.

-- -- --

Roxas stood in the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Drips of water fell from his eyelashes. He exhaled deeply.

"Yeah, you can come in."

The door opened and Zelos came in. He had a bundle of clothing underneath his arm. Roxas looked at the fabric, wondering what it looked like. Zelos looked at the half naked teen in front of him.

"You're quite slim," he noted, "I like." Roxas felt a little odd, but tried to ignore it.

"Uh, are you going to give me my clothes?"

"Oh, uh, right. Eh heh…" Zelos tossed the clothing to Roxas. He caught it, but looked at Zelos suspiciously. The chosen was acting… weird. A moment passed.

"So… are you going to leave so I can get dressed?"

"Oh right. You're '15'. Don't need help getting dressed anymore?" teased Zelos. Roxas ignored his confusion about Zelos and pushed him out of the bathroom. Then the nobody locked the door. He slipped on the baggy black pants and tightened up with the black and white checkered belt. He slid a red sleeveless shirt overtop and then put on the white jacket. Roxas liked what he saw. After pushing his hair to the side and was satisfied it would dry okay, he left the bathroom. Zelos was waiting for him.

"Mm… it looks good on ya," he said.

"Yeah. Your style doesn't suck as much as I thought."

"Ouch! That hurt, Blondie!" The two of them walked down the stairs and into a room with a giant table. At the end closest to them were two spots that had food waiting for them. They sat at the table. On the plates were mashed potatoes and stake. Zelos had already gotten through part of his dinner.

"Hurry up! We gotta leave soon!" Roxas nodded and devoured his meal quickly. Mmm… it tasted so fantastic though. Part of that was because he was starving. And the fact that it was made by a top class chef probably helped too. The second Roxas finished, Zelos grabbed his arm and dashed with him to the door. The chosen pushed him out of the door and closed it behind him. "C'mon, Roxas! I can't be late for this. I have to give a speech," Zelos said as he dashed from his mansion.

"What's the speech for?"

"Today marks the anniversary of the founding of Meltokio. So naturally, I have to give a speech about it."

"Because you're the chosen?"

"Exactly!" The two sprinted through the twilight and reached a large crowd in Meltokio square. There was already a young lady giving a speech. Zelos sighed. "We're just in time. Wait right here, beside the podium."

"How do you know I won't sneak off?"

"It would be stupid of you to do that. You'd just get lost. Don't make me go looking for you, alright? Remember: I have enough power to get the entire city looking for you." Roxas groaned. Why did this guy have so much power? Roxas decided to wait. There was a loud applause and Zelos stepped up to the podium. Roxas looked at him under the spot light. The chosen had such soft long hair. Roxas had never noticed how the curls at the bottom seemed so… perfect. His voice was loud and clear, yet it seemed that Roxas couldn't hear his words, only the voice. It was so clear, but elegant. Something was just so mesmerizing about it. He stayed in his trance until Zelos grabbed his arm and started to run.

"Huh? What-?"

"I promise you, you don't want to miss what's coming up. But we'll get a better view from my house." Roxas nodded and followed the red head to his mansion. By this time he was a bit out of breath. Zelos didn't give him time to relax though. Instead, he pushed him up a flight of stairs in the mansion and through a bedroom to the balcony. Roxas breathed deeply when suddenly he heard a loud screech, and then a pop. He looked around for the source of the noise, when he saw it: a brilliant display of bright colour blasting through the night sky. He watched in awe.

"Fireworks are beautiful, huh?" Zelos whispered. Roxas nodded. The colours danced in the night sky, painting it with its beauty. The exhausted teen smiled and rested his head on Zelos' shoulder. This was a night to remember.

* * *

**So, do we like it? hate it? REVIEW IT!! Go on, click that little button that says "go"! I know you're reading this. You better not click that "back" button. I mean it! C'mon, you'll get a Kairi and a Colette keychain! What do you have to lose?**


	5. Searching

**Hey guys!! How are all of ya? I'm back! -gasp!- Yes, the other day I was hit with a huge arrow of inspiration. Thus a chapter! 8D**

**Reviews keep me writing!!  
MDF: Ha ha, I'm glad you're liking this.  
HinatasXbestXfriend: Thank you for reading!  
aquadragonsayain: I actually know where Axel is. Does he show up in this chapter?! HE JUST MIGHT. Also, I'm not sure I'll have Kratos in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER SORA: Scaff doesn't own ToS or KH. But I own a keyblade!**

* * *

"Uh… Zelos?"

"What is it?"

"Could we, uh, today… I have a favor to ask," Roxas said, twiddling his thumbs. Zelos put his chin in his hand and leaned over the table.

"What would that favor be, mm? Dress shopping, perhaps?" Zelos smirked. Roxas blushed in shock and dropped his fork onto his scrambled eggs.

"What? N-no!! O-of course not!!"

"Well then, what is it?" Zelos asked. Roxas looked down and twiddled his thumbs again.

"I came here with a friend of mine, but I can't find him. And, I really want to. I want to know where he is. I'm... a little worried." Zelos smiled at the nobody.

"Aww, you don't like me?" he asked.

"No!! That isn't it. I like you! I just want to find my friend. I like both of you," Roxas explained, feeling flustered. Zelos laughed and took a bite of his breakfast.

"Don't worry, hunny. I was just messing with you. Though I have to say: you look _very_ cute when you're flustered," teased the chosen. Roxas frowned.

"Don't make fun of me."

"Aww, I'm sorry Roxas."

"I hope you are. So… can we go searching for Axel?" asked Roxas.

"Hell yeah. A friend of yours is a friend of mine. I'll just, oh, hey Seb. What is it?" Sebastian had walked over to the chosen.

"Chosen, it has been requested that you go to Church today, seeing as it is Meltokio's 'birthday'."

"Requested by who?"

"The pope, sir." Zelos groaned and put his face in his palm. He stayed like this for a moment while muttering curse words.

"All right, all right. Fine. I'll go." He looked up at Roxas with apologetic eyes. "I'm really sorry Roxas. I'd way rather help you look for your friend then go to the church today. But being the chosen I have certain responsibilities and whatever. You understand, right?" Roxas nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" he felt like something was hurting. But wasn't that impossible? He didn't have feelings. He didn't have a heart. So why was he hurting inside? The two of them got up from the table and walked to the front hall. "So, am I going to the church with you?" he asked.

"Yup. Your friend might even be there, right?"

"Yeah…" Roxas looked down at his feet. Zelos opened the door and they stepped outside. It was a glorious warm sunny day. Birds chirped from the rooftops and a soft buzz of people could be heard from the distance. And then the sound of a scream coming towards them. Very quickly. Roxas barely saw her as she ripped across the lawn and launched onto Zelos' back. The nobody winced in anticipation of Zelos falling, be strange enough his balance was barely affected.

"Good morning, Emilie!" Zelos sang cheerily. "What are you doing on my front lawn this early on a Sunday morning?"

"Waiting for you," she giggled. Roxas rolled his eyes. Zelos shifted his back slightly, and Emilie let go of the chosen. She brushed off her dress with her hands. "What are you doing today, Master Zelos?"

"Well, I'm going to Church. However, Roxas here wants to look for his friend. Maybe you could help him out with that?" Zelos asked. Roxas' eyes widened.

"Uh, wait a second-"

"That sounds great! I know the city super well," she explained cheerfully.

"But-"

"Great! Sounds like a plan."

"Stop!!" Roxas cried out. The two Tethe'allans looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Emilie asked.

"Zelos said that Axel might be at the church."

"But he might not. Unless you just want to stay with me," Zelos said with a sly undertone as he picked up Roxas' smooth hand. Roxas felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"N-no, it's just… that, um, I should just tell you what he looks like before I go looking for Axel with Emilie!!" Zelos pretended to look hurt and then smiled.

"Aww, I'm going to be Roxas-less. How sad. Well, what does your friend look like?"

"Uh, well, he has spiky red hair, green eyes, and should we wearing a black cloak." Zelos nodded.

"Alrighty then. I guess I'll be on my way now. Have fun," he called. Then he turned around and walked towards the center of the city. Emilie grabbed Roxas' hand.

"Come on, Roxas! Let's go look for… what's his name again?"

"Axel."

"Right! Axel! Let's go look for him," Emilie said enthusiastically. She tugged Roxas to the street and they started to walk around the rich neighborhood. All of the houses were grand and beautifully built. Emilie took them to the backyards of many of the houses and to small alleys Roxas never would've noticed. After a half hour, Emilie gave a sigh.

"Well, one thing's for certain. Axel isn't here," she said.

"Mhmm…" Emilie took Roxas' hand again and walked towards the centre of town. Roxas looked around nervously. Would anyone recognize him? Would he get into trouble? Zelos wasn't there incase he got into trouble to bail him out. What was he thinking? Roxas could handle himself. He was a good fighter. And if it came down to it, he could create a portal out. Why was he relying so much on Zelos? Why did he trust him? A voice took him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I was just asking if Axel would be in a hostel or something, or hiding in an alley or whatever," repeated Emilie. Roxas took a moment to think.

"I think he's probably looking for me. I can imagine him just barging into people's houses asking if I was there. He kinda has a… fiery personality," Roxas explained.

"Well, let's look at the posters in the town square and ask around there. If he's really wearing a black cloak, I'm sure someone's seen him. I mean, that sounds a little conspicuous," said Emilie. Roxas laughed.

"I told the superior that, but did he listen? No! He never does. It's ridiculous."

"Wait a second, you have one too? Is it like, a uniform or something?"

"Uh, I guess you could say that," Roxas said. He slapped himself mentally. He shouldn't have told Emilie that. Oh well. Hopefully she won't go any further. "Anyway, yeah, town square sounds like a good idea," he muttered. Emilie smiled. The two of them walked through the endless crowds. Every once in a while Emilie would stop someone and ask if they'd seen Axel. The answer was always the same.

"Nope, can't say I've seen him. But I did see someone in a black cloak the other day."

Roxas sighed. No one had seen him. What if he was hurt? Or lost? Or alone? Roxas sighed and looked at his feet. "It's hopeless, Emilie. We'll never find him." Emilie frowned.

"Don't say that, Roxas. I'm sure he's fine," she said. Emilie took the nobody's hand and led him to a quiet alley. They sat down on an empty bench and Roxas placed his head in his hands. "Are you sure Axel is in the city?"

"No, not really. I don't even know if he's in this world!!" Emilie frowned.

"Aw, I'm sure he's good. Besides, if he's looking for you he's sure to come here. Meltokio is the biggest city in Tethe'alla," Emilie said, trying to cheer him up. Roxas sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It would probably be best if I stayed here. He's sure to come here, right?"

"Yeah, totally! But, I think there's something else keeping you here, am I right?" Roxas felt his cheeks become hot again. Suddenly words wouldn't form in his mouth.

"I, uh, well, no, I mean, uh, why do you think so?" Roxas asked flustered. Emilie giggled.

"You like him, don't you?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I see how you look at Master Zelos, and how you always blush when you hear his name."

"I-I do not!!" Roxas protested. Emilie giggled and pointed at Roxas' face.

"Yes you do. You are now! Aw, you're so cute. Roxas has a cruuuush," Emilie teased. Roxas shook his head. He couldn't. He wasn't able to feel. He didn't have a heart. But if he didn't, then what was this feeling in his chest? Roxas sighed.

"I don't know. I'm so… so…"

"Confused?" Roxas looked up at her. Emilie was smiling.

"Y-yeah."

"He does that to a lot of people. Don't worry." Roxas smiled.

"C'mon. I bet Zelos is done by now."

* * *

**Aww, no Axel. Yeeeeet. So, like it? Hate it? READ it?! Review it and receive a free Riku and Yuan keychains!! 8D**


End file.
